


The Tower

by happywitch416



Category: Original Work, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, a spin on rapunzel and her tower, the knight does not live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: A dragon finds a princess in a tower and they become fast friends, their happy life uninterrupted until a knight bumbles in their door. And every time the fool opens his mouth he makes more mistakes.
Relationships: Princess/Dragon - Relationship





	The Tower

There once was a princess

Who lived up high in the sky

Her tower was so big and so tall

There was none that could visit her

No one at all

But then one day as she stared out her door

To the balcony of course

Not the one in the floor

She spied something that shined 

That shimmered so brightly

Glimmered and gleaming it swooped through the air

Until it settled before her

And there they both stared

Tea she asked weakly

Yes she answered with a snort

A spot of fine sparks 

Is all we need for some warmth

Why are you here so far in the sky

You do not have wings

Surely you cannot fly

No i cannot and its terribly boring

But my ask what you are

So capable of soaring

And with a laugh that sent sparks

burning into the carpet

A dragon of course

She crowed like a trumpet

And so the days past 

For these two merry friends

Until one day at last

A knight snuck up

through the door in the floor

He was bewildered at best to hear a wild roar

The princess glared at him

Shook spilled tea from her dress

And he started to shake

I'm here on a quest

Let me take you from here

I'll save you from this dragon you fear

The princess's mouth widened into a grin

And without a single word she turned away

The dragon did nod and the princess stepped back

No one remembers his final words

As the dragon threw him from their perch

The princess hurled insults

As he sailed past

That dragon’s my wife

You insufferable ass

And then the dragon roasted him

Before he hit the ground

For they were terribly bored of his horrible sound

Consent is the key

You should never break in

For you never know the monsters

lurking within

A princess most fair

With her dragon queen mate

Will suffer no stutters for your blundering mistake

Apologize quick

And run away fast

Or they'll throw you out the window

Like it's taking out the trash


End file.
